And Then There Were Two
by Egyptian Rose
Summary: Based on the Story, "Ten Little Indians" By Agatha Christie. Ten People stay the week in a mansion but each holds a deadly secret. Can Yami and Yugi Figure out what's going on before everyone is killed off one by one? Y/YY Main. J/S, M/YM, R/B
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:

I Do not Own Yu-Gi-Oh

Based on the Original Story "_Ten Little Indians"_ By Agatha Christie.

Warnings: Character Death and Maybe a little harsh language. Set in Modern Times

Happy Halloween Everyone.

* * *

And Then There Were Two

Prologue

At one of the tables aboard the Sennen cruise ship, world renowned gamer, Yami Atemu sipped at his sparkling water. He looked out at the ocean to take in the view of Japan from the sea, he had tried for many years to get a ticket aboard the ship and when an invitation came giving him that chance, well he couldn't just let it go to waste.

He looked at the envelope and recounted its contents in his mind. It had been a normal boring day and it seemed that life was going to continue being dull and plain. He was about to give up when the mail man thrust the white envelope into his hands. He opened it and was shocked to find a small ticket for the cruise ship and a letter of invitation…

_Dearest Mr. Atemu_

_We are pleased to invite you to a dinner in your honor at our lovely home on Kard Island. We have heard of your many accomplishments and we look forward to seeing you._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. and Mrs. D.K Out_

Yami looked up as the ship sounded its horn, signifying that they were close to the destination. Yami looked out over the horizon and cocked an eyebrow at Kard Island. It sat proudly in the center of the ocean and Yami smirked as he recalled the rumors surrounding the island. It was said that a wealthy American had purchased the island and build a luxurious house on the top. Yami was thrilled to get a chance to see such a magnificent building.

"We are almost there." Yami glanced up and noticed two young men with sandy white hair peering over the rail of the ship. "I wonder who this Mr. D.K Out is."

Yami was amused; it seemed he was not the only one invited to Kard Island. "Yes, well I just want to see how much money this man really has." The second one spoke softly.

"I heard it was billions. That he's richer dan Kaiba." A third passenger with dirty blonde hair emerged.

"Hn, we will see about that." The object of the last remark walked out onto the deck with the others. Mr. Kaiba himself. Yami sipped at his water once more as he observed.

"It's Kaiba, watch what you say Jounouchi." Yami paused mid sip to take in the beauty next to the blonde; he was short and had a hair style similar to his own.

"Nah, I don' care, let'em hear me." The one named Jounouchi spat. Perhaps there was some sexual tension that was yet to be addressed. A Secret longing the blonde had for the rich business man? Yami wasn't sure.

"Just how many bloody people are going to Kard Island?" Yami turned his head to the left; a passenger he noticed was sitting at one of the tables before he had arrived. Heavy British accent with a dark tone of malice laced through it. Yami then noticed a man similar to the British man, he was shorter and a little more mannered (Yami noted by the way the man stuck his pinky out when he sipped his tea).

"I would say there are quite a few." The shorter of the British men spoke, his accent, too, was heavily British.

"We are docking." The cute one spoke softly, excitement sparkling in his eyes. Yami downed the rest of his water and smirked, perhaps this little trip would be full of new and exciting experiences.

* * *

Worth Keeping? Anyway, this is just for fun.


	2. Dinner for Sinners

**Chapter One**

**-Dinner for Sinners-**

* * *

The first to step off of the ship was the cutie with the star-shaped hair; he hadn't had much luck in the money department and had ended up in the nanny profession. Yugi Mouto, was well known in his world for being the best nanny money could buy. Yugi had received a letter in the mail a few months earlier about a job on Kard Island. The lord had a small son, needed looking after and with the chance to stay in a lavish mansion, well Yugi just couldn't turn it down.

The thought of coming to an island filled frightened him a bit, he had never forgiven himself for an insolent some years back. The ocean waves, the wind, the hot sun… all of it reminded him of that day. The Sea was a very unforgiving place. Yugi took that final step off the ship and headed to one of the two cars waiting for them.

Yami step off after him and watched as Yugi's facial expressions had turned from happy to a bit melancholy. What had his angel been thinking about?

"Mr. and Mrs. Kard have been expecting the eight of you." A man in his twenties stood between the two cars, his hair was long and tied up in a ponytail, a long earring hung from his ear. Yami cocked his head to the side, a die? "My name is Otogi, I am the butler, and I am going to accompany you to the top of the hill where the home is located." Yami smiled, he had always thought of butlers being old and a bit disfigured in the bones.

The group of eight separated into groups of four and got into the cars. Yami was riding with his angle, of course. In the car, between him and his angle, sat the blonde. His accent, as Yami recalled from earlier, was American, Brooklyn.

Jounouchi, Katsuya or Jou as he preferred to be called had also received an invitation; he had won it in a drawing. Jou had always had extreme amounts of luck and it came as no surprise to him that he had won this trip. Jou grew up on the streets for most of his life; his father was a drunk and paid no attention to Jou at all. Jou had gotten himself into a mess of trouble and was so glad when this trip was thrust into his life.

Yami looked up at the front seat at the man next to the driver, he had a smoldering air about him, was the man he knew to be Seto Kaiba. CEO of Kaiba corp. the world's leading game company.

Seto Kaiba could feel the eyes of the others on him but ignored them. Let them stare, they could prove nothing. Seto glanced out the window and recalled just what had caused him to come on this trip. An American had come and began to buy out his company. To get it to stop all he had to do was show up at this mansion. Kaiba would to more than that; he smirked remembering the revolver attached to his ankle.

In the second car the driver and butler, Otogi, he was eager to see what his lord and lady had planned for these eight people. He had yet to meet them, he had come to the island more than a month ago, he and his wife Anzu Masaki, had come to run the home for the Outs. He had never met them and was hoping that the meeting would occur once he got their guests to the house.

Next to Otogi sat Marik Ishtar, well respected museum curator, his features were more relaxed than those of Malik, who sat behind him. Marik's museum had a way of obtaining the world's most prominent pieces of history. With the help of Malik, he was able to send the museum business back into motion. When the invite came, he couldn't wait for the chance to show his taller, counterpart his appreciation.

"How much do you think a car like this runs the bloke?" Bakura decided to speak; his accent was dripping with evil. The greed in his eyes sparkled. He had donated his life to becoming the world's greatest thief and could not wait to invade the rich mansion. A few souvenirs wouldn't be missed.

"I don't know, Bakura." His counterpart, Ryou spoke in turn. His features were smoother and his skin, from Bakura's experience, was as soft as a newborns. Ryou had come from a rich family, he met Bakura and his life was never the same. Bakura had stolen his heart and taken him away from his proper family. Ryou was more than grateful for that. Still, Ryou couldn't resist the chance to spend a week in the life he used to know. He looked up at the mansion as it came closer into view.

As the two cars drew closer Anzu dusted off her short maid skirt in order to look her best, she had encouraged her husband to take the job so that they could try and forget about the tragedy of their family. She stiffened when the cars came to a stop, he eyes falling on her husband's.

Otogi got out of the car and opened the doors for the others. "Welcome to the Out Mansion, your rooms have already been selected for you." The eight guests exited the car and headed into the huge building. "Everyone is expected to come to dinner in one hour. Find your rooms and come back down to the dining room." Otogi said and took the hand of Anzu as he watched them walk up the stairs.

Each room was on the second floor and easily marked with two names. Yugi was paired with Jounouchi, Yami with Seto, and Malik with Marik and Bakura with Ryou. They were all seated in a similar manner around the dining table. The first thing Yami noticed were the ten small duel monster figurines that made up the centerpiece on the table.

Anzu and Otogi stood to the side of the room near a radio, two chairs on the other end of the table were empty. "Where are our hosts?" Seto shifted in his seat.

"They have important business to attend to but they will be here, first we were asked to play this CD." Otogi said and pressed the play button.

"_Attention, everyone. You have all been charged with the following acts of crime…"_ The table stopped.

_"Yami Atemu, that you did on the day of April 14__th__ of last year bring about the death of Mai Valentine."_

_"Yugi Mouto, that you on the night of May 25th of this year cause the death of Rebecca Hopkins."_

_"Katsuya Jounouchi, that you are charged with the death of Honda H. night of March 7__th__ of this year."_

_"Bakura Y., That you brought about the death of Mahado Magician on the day of January 4__th__."_

_"Ryou B., That you helped stopped the heart of a one, Bandit Keith on the night of December 24__th__."_

_"Seto Kaiba, that you brought about the death of your brother, Mokuba Kaiba, on the night of December 5__th__"_

_"Marik, that you caused the death of your Sister Isis Ishtar on the night of January 23__rd__."_

_"Malik, that you, on November 25th, end the life of Shadi._

_"Anzu and Otogi, that you are guilty of the murder of Miho Nosaka on the night of July 12__th__"_

"_My Murderous guests have you anything to say to defend your actions?" _the radio went dead.

Suddenly, before anyone could speak, the light turned off and a scream followed.


	3. Ten Little Duel Monsters

**Chapter 2**

**Ten Little Duel Monsters**

* * *

As the lights came on, Yami rose to his feet in sudden alarm; the scream had come from across the room, Anzu Mazaki her sprawled form was found on the ground. Yami crossed the room and fanned her off with a napkin. "She is still breathing," he said as if to answer the question on everyone's lips. "Just fainted."

"I will take it from here, Mr. Atemu." Yami paused and handed the fallen form of Anzu to Otogi.

"What sort of trickery is this?" Ryou was the first to speak, his hand rising to his chest in alarm. "That voice on the CD..."

"It was not on the CD." Yami said and all eyes were on him. "The voice came from behind us."

"How do you know?" Seto asked suspiciously.

"Well for one thing, a CD has a distinct muted sound, which I did not hear. Secondly, I heard the voice echoing behind me." Yami walked back to his seat and turned around, the door to the dining room was in front of his seat not behind. He then rounded the table and stopped at the CD player.

"How can you be sure?" Yugi spoke. An angelic voice, Yami shook it off. "I mean we all saw Mr. Otogi put the disk in and push play."

"Let me show you." Yami pulled open the CD player and produced the blank CD he flipped it and Yugi stepped closer, there were now discolored rings on the inside of the CD, rings that would signify that the CD had been written on. "The CD is blank."

"Why do that? Why not just confront us in person. Why say those horrible things about us?" Yami hated to see his little angle so worried but it couldn't be helped.

"Mr. Otogi. Who exactly is Mr. D.K. Out?" Marik turned to the young butler and frowned. "You and your wife were the only one's here."

"We only just arrived a day before you all. I found a note with instructions from our hosts."

"What did they say?" Marik asked.

"Just that a group of people, I have your names on a list as well, were going to be staying, give them whatever they want, and play the CD."

"How can we be sure that you aren't Mr. Out?" Bakura snarled.

"Because my name was on the C- Was mentioned as was my wife's." Otogi answered.

"You could have just added yourselves to elude suspicion." Ryou added.'

"He is not Mr. Out." Yami said and again, something Yami loved, all eyes were on him. "I don't know who Mr. Out is but I am certain that Otogi is not him."

"How can you be sure?" Yugi asked.

"The bigger question is why would someone give us, strangers, a false name?" Yami glared at Bakura. "You told everyone earlier that your name was Dr. Florence. Then you told us about your stay in Egypt. I've been to Egypt several times and I know that you have never once been there." Yami walked up to Bakura. "The name Florence was never mentioned in the list of accusations."

"And I am sure you know everyone's names?" Yami paused, he didn't. "Why would you assume it's me who lied?"

"You lied about Egypt."

"And, maybe I am just a liar."

"Liar and a thief." Yami countered. "I would know that hair, and those sinister eyes anywhere. You know there are quite a few police looking for you."

"Dammit." Bakura paused. "Alright, I am the master their Bakura, the reason I had to lie was that this rich bastard called me to make sure none of his things were stolen. Who better to unmask a thief than a thief?"

"Fair enough." Yami looked away as Anzu came to.

"To hell. We are all going to hell." She said. "There is no way off this island…. Dead before morning." She whispered.

"Otogi take your wife to your room to rest." Yami said and took a look at the Monster figurines on the table, one was cracked. "One question, do those little statues remind anyone of anything?"

"Yes!" Yugi spoke, my mine, and Jou's room. "The nursery rhyme."

"Ours too." The room echoed with the same response, it seemed every room had the Rhyme hanging on the wall.

_Ten little Duel Monsters went out to dine;  
one choked his little self and then there were nine._

_Nine little Duel Monsters sat up very late;  
one overslept himself and then there were eight._

_Eight little Duel Monsters thinking of Heaven;  
one said he'd go there and then there were seven._

_Seven little Duel Monsters chopping up sticks;  
one chopped himself in halves and then there were six._

_Six little Duel Monsters playing with a hive;  
a bumblebee stung one and then there were five._

_Five little Duel Monsters going through the door;  
one got in stuck and then there were four._

_Four little Duel Monsters going out to sea;  
a __loan__ shark swallowed one and then there were three._

_Three little Duel Monsters walking in the zoo;  
a big bear hugged one and then there were two._

_Two little Duel Monsters sitting in the sun;  
one got frizzled up and then there was one._

_One little Duel Monster left all alone;  
He went out and hanged himself and then there were none._

"You think those little statues go with the rhyme? It's like a puzzle, how fun. I wonder what other things lead back to the Rhyme." Yugi's eyes lit with glee.

"Childish games." Seto scoffed. "I hope that Mr. Out shows up soon because I don't have time for this."

"No, Mr. Motou is right. This is a puzzle." If you will all join me in the living room we need to discuss how each of us came to be here, in what way do we know the Outs.

The group of eight walked into the next room and sat down on two couches facing one another. "I will start." Yami spoke, "I am Yami Atemu, king of games, and I was invited in honor of my recent success as the Duel Monster's champion. I have never met Mr. Out."

"I-I guess I will go next." Yugi spoke shyly. "I got a text message inviting me to work here as the nurse for the young son of the Outs, I have never met them either."

"Seto Kaiba. I just want to see the man who is behind trying to buy out my company."

One by one each told of how they were invited and each one explained how they had never met the Outs. The only thing they each had in common were the accusations of murders at dinner. "Yugi, do you still have the text?" Yugi pulled out his phone and handed it to Yami.

"Ah. Just as I thought."

"What?" Yugi looked at him.

"Well everyone but you received a letter. And if they were all written by the same person then I assume that it was hard to read for the rest of you." Yami glanced around and nodded as the room nodded in agreement. "The names of our hosts are Daniel Kevin Out and Dana Knot Out." Yami paused.

"What are you getting at?" Bakura snapped.

"Our hosts do not exist."

"Explain!" Seto Kaiba stood up, enraged, how could he have wasted his time on such a trip?

"Well if you take their initials. D.K Out and play with them a little, it sounds like Deck Out." Yami looked at them, "and we all know what happens when you deck out?"

"Game over." Ryou whispered against the cold feeling that washed over him.

"Exactly." Yami finished.

"What did I miss?" Otogi entered the room with a tray of drinks. Ever the proper butler he was.

"Nothin', jus dat our hosts are a bucha not real, bastards!" Jounouchi snapped. "How can ya think of ya job at a time like this?"

"I thought we could all use a drink."

"Ya ever see the movie Saw? I don't wanna play a game!" Yugi was at his side. "Sorry to lose my cool Yug'." Yami cringed at the shortening of such a beautiful name.

"How can you lose something, you never had." Seto smirked.

"Ya got something' ta say ta me Rich boy!" Yugi held Jounouchi back.

"Thank you Otogi, it looks like we could use those drinks." Yami spoke, his voice stopping the fight. Otogi handed everyone a glass of wine and smiled when the tension in the room died down a bit.

"I would like water, please." Ryou said softly and Otogi left the room to get it for him. "Wine before bed will make me stay up all night."

"Maybe that's what I want." Bakura smirked.

"Who can sleep with all this mystery around us?" Marik said "Whoever the host is knows a great deal about all of us. He went through all the trouble of looking us up. All of our crimes."

"They are lies all of them." Malik said.

"Mai Valentine, I seem to remember a story about her some time back." All eyes were on Yami but this time they were unwelcomed eyes. "She killed herself after her duel with you." Seto continued to speak. "What did you say to her?"

"I did not cause her death." Yami seethed. "I only told her that she should find a new line of work. I did, in no way, tell her to off herself. And what about you Seto, and your brother?"

"That is family business, and all lies. I did not kill my brother!"

The others began yelling at each other, trying to elude the truth and avoid speaking of their personal hells. Then it was time for Yugi to speak. Surely, Yami's angel hadn't killed anyone.

"I am afraid that the accusations against me are true." The room stopped. "It was my first job as nanny and I was watching Professor Hopkins's daughter, Rebecca. She was only seven at the time and I thought it would be fun if we went to the beach. Everything was fine, she was playing in the waves but then suddenly she was gone. I ran in after her, she was struggling against the water, when I finally reached her… it was… it was…" Yugi began to cry.

"Accidents! Accidents that come with our professions." Yami said and pulled his little angle close. "Someone wants us to face out actions. Someone who doesn't believe in accidents."

There was a moment of silence, Marik was the first to brave the thought of moving and brought his drink to his lips. The wine was bitter and fowl, nothing like red wine, something was off. He coughed and sputtered. His face turned purple and suddenly he fell forward and out of this seat.

Malik was the first to come to his aid. "Marik!" he shook Marik and held his face close to his ear, he wasn't breathing.

Yami came forward and felt for a pulse on the fallen man's wrist. "No pulse." It was official, Marik Ishtar was dead.

* * *

I changed the rhyme a bit so it would fit better.


	4. Nine Little Duel Monsters

**Nine Little Duel Monsters**

* * *

Yami stood back and picked up the glass of wine that was in Marik's hand and examined it, he brought it up to his nose and sniffed. He paused. "Potassium cyanide…"

"Poison?" his little angel spoke

"He died instantly… Yugi let me see your glass." Yami took the glass as it was handed to him and sniffed again. "Seems to be safe. And I didn't notice any in my glass or I would have said something right away."

"You saying you always sniff your glasses before you drink?" Bakura eyed him carefully.

"I've been in… certain situations; I've just learned to be more careful." Yami paused. "Everyone let me see the bottle of wine." Yami examined the bottle and the other glasses. "Hmm, it seems that only Marik's glass contained the cyanide."

"Who would bring cyanide on an away trip?" Yugi asked softly.

"Malik, will you help me take him to his bed." Yami asked as he lifted the body of Marik off the ground.

"This makes no sense! I don't…" Malik looked at the glass. "Why was there poison in his wine in the first place?"

"Did you meet Marik prior to this day?" Yami turned to him

"No, I met him in the cabin on the ship. But he… he seemed really… we had a date for when we returned to Domino." The blush was taking over his face.

"Well… back to my initial point, if we all just met today then there is none among us who wanted to hurt him, and so it must have been suicide."

"Suicide?" Seto stepped closer, "that makes no sense! He was healthy and he seemed happy to me. Why would someone like that commit Suicide?"

"His glass was the only glass with the stuff in it," Bakura said. "That's what it has to be. None of us really know what sort of character he is."

* * *

Later that night everyone had retired to their rooms, the body of Marik had been placed in an empty room at the end of the hall. No one had said much after the suicide, what was there to say? They hardly knew the man. Still the thought on everyone's mind was, 'how could someone in the prime of life kill himself?'

Yugi was in bed looking up at the ceiling, and blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. "Suicide." He whispered.

"Huh? What was dat?" Jou turned in his bed to face Yugi. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine. It's just… today seems like a bad dream. All of those horrible accusations."

"Yeah, I know what ya mean." Jou shrugged. "Neva tought I'd have to face up to dat again."

"You mean, you…"

"It wasn't really murder. Here I'll tell ya from da beginnin'. Honda was my best friend back in a gang I was in; he was shot during a drug bust. See, da cops where on dere way so I told Honda to grab my bag so we could run. I told him dere was money in da bag. When da cops caught him, Honda…he reached into da bag so dat he could hand da money to da cops, what he pulled out of da bag was a gun. They shot him without hesitatin'."

"I just wanted him to go to jail for the weapons in da bag, I didn't tink he would actually dig through da bag. Only an idiot reaches into bags when cornered by da cops. It was his fault."

"I can see that… but… why did you want him to go to jail if he was your best friend?" Yugi was sitting up in bed now, interested in anything that would keep his mind off of the dead body, nearly three rooms from the one he was staying in.

"Well. He and my sista were very close. I didn't like it but she was happy, then he gets her pregnant and leaves her."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Yugi said.

"It's alright; she is doing fine without him. The only reason I didn't do worse to him was because she said she didn't want anything to happen to him, I thought a few months in jail would be fair enough."

"It was an accident." Yugi sighed.

"Yeah…"

* * *

In Seto Kaiba sat in his room cleaning his sliver gun with a golden rag. The idea that Out could be a fake raddled his nerves, it couldn't be true; Someone had been buying out his company. Out or a different last name entirely, it didn't matter, that person would pay.

Taking a breath he set his gun back in the top drawer of his dresser and closed it. He went back to bed and closed his tired eyes. Tomorrow he would fix everything, tomorrow meant the end of this temporary hell…. Seto Kaiba, fell asleep.

Yami watched as his roommate as he dozed off to sleep, he had just come out of the bathroom when he noticed Seto pulling away from the dresser that was marked as his. Yami carefully crossed the invisible line that separated their beds and stopped at the dresser, he carefully, quietly, pulled on the handles and glanced down at the silver weapon. 'What sort of man is Seto Kaiba to bring a gun to a social gathering?" Yami closed the drawer and went back to his bed. An interesting group of people indeed.

* * *

Down in the dining room Otogi had just finished giving Anzu a hot cup of tea to be sure she would sleep soundly through the night. She knew nothing of the poisoning of Marik, it was best to leave her nerves alone for now. Otogi washed the tea cup and placed it back in the cabinet with the others. As he turned to leave he noticed that there were only nine little figures in the center of the table. Odd, he could have sworn there had been ten. He shrugged and shuffled off to bed.

* * *

The next morning Otogi woke early to start his chores for the day. He went out and got firewood for the antique wood burning stove that would make the breakfast. He set the table and put the coffee on. He paused and looked at the clock, it was a little after ten. Everyone was asleep. But that was natural, what wasn't natural was the absence of his wife.

Anzu had always made it a point to have coffee ready at nine in every other household they had taken care of. It was unlike her, even in the shock of last night's activities, to be late. Otogi decided to check on her, on his way through the hall he ran into Yami.

"Good Morning, Mr…"

"Why bother with formalities. Call me Yami."

"Yami." He tested the name on his lips. "The coffee is ready in the dining room; I am just going to check on Anzu."

"She's not up?"

"What? Breakfast hasn't been started?" Bakura opened his door and poked his head into the hallway.

"Bakura don't be so rude." Ryou was behind him and hit him upside the head. He was wearing a thin sheet around his slender body. He blushed when he felt eyes on him and scampered back inside, Bakura close behind him.

"Anyway, I'll help you check on her." Yami and Otogi walked back to the servant's room, Yami noticed her condition instantly and pulled Otogi's shoulder causing him to stop. "When was the last time you checked on her?"

"It was last night; I gave her a glass of tea to help her sleep. I didn't think to check her this morning; I didn't want to wake her as early as I woke up." Otogi was relieved when Yami let his arm go but the stress returned when Yami picked up her wrist to feel for a pulse. "What are you doing?"

"I can't find a pulse." Yami placed her hand gently at her side and looked back at Otogi.

"What! No, she was fine all night! I swear, she was warm!" he pushed Yami to the side and pulled Anzu's hand into his.

"Why are you so surprised?"

"W-w…My Wife just died."

"She was murdered."

"What?"

"What did you put in her tea?" Yami arched an eyebrow.

"Nothing I swear!" Otogi was angry now, why on earth would he want to kill the woman of his dreams.

"You were the last one to give her anything to drink. The shock of last night's accusations would never kill anyone of that age. You gave her something last night didn't you?"

"Only tea and it was perfectly fine. I had a cup myself."

"Where is the proof?"

"I already cleaned our cups."

"Of course you did."

"Why did it have to be murder? I swear I didn't do anything to her."

"It couldn't have been suicide because would be unlikely to happen twice in a row. And I told you people of her age do not die of shock." Yami paused. "Tell the truth, you killed her to keep her quiet about the murder you both committed."

* * *

Down in the dining room, Yugi rubbed his sleepy eyes and blinked; there, in the center of the table, were only eight monster figurines.


	5. Eight Little Duel Monsters

**Eight Little Duel Monsters**

* * *

"That's odd; I thought there were ten little statues." Yugi rounded the table to get a better look; sure enough there were two empty platforms where the missing statues had been. Yugi ignored it and decided to make Tea. "Where are Otogi and Anzu?"

"Oh." Ryou smiled brightly as he walked into the dining room. "Good Morning, Yugi." Yugi turned and smiled back at him. "Goodness, why are you making the tea? Where are the host and hostess?"

"I don't know, but that's alright. I'm not completely dependent that I can't make my own tea. There is coffee made though."

"I would prefer tea as well." Ryou smiled and took a seat at the table next to Yugi as they waited for the tea to finish. "Pretty Horrible, what happened to Marik?"

"Yeah. Suicide… that's horrible." Yugi shuttered. "Ryou? Last night when we were all sharing our stories about the deaths you didn't share."

"It's not something I like to talk about. It's a dark side of me that I'm too embarrassed to share." Ryou said softly.

"That's alright, you don't have to share." Yugi smiled and jumped when the teapot shouted. He got up and poured the tea for both of them.

* * *

"For the last time! I am not a killer." Otogi shouted. Yami ignored him and shoved the young butler into a chair and tied his wrists behind his back. "Hey stop!" Otogi wriggled trying to get free. Yami had used a small cord he spotted on the top of the dresser, strong and unbreakable. Otogi wasn't going anywhere.

"Sit tight while I figure things out. Be a good boy and I might bring you something to eat later." Yami smiled and left the room.

The house was alive with the sound of breakfast, it seemed that everyone banded together to make something to eat. Yami smiled at his angel, Yugi wore a small lacy white apron as he worked on pouring the batter for pancakes. "Good morning all."

"Good morning, Yami." Yugi smiled at him and then frowned. "What is it?"

"I have some rather horrible news." Everyone was silent as Yami continued. "Well, my first question is, did anyone go visit Anzu last night?" The room was full of no's and me neither's.

"Why?" Ryou asked softly.

"Well it seems that Anzu has died in her sleep."

"Suicide again?" Malik stepped closer.

"Impossible." Seto interjected.

"That's what I thought. Two suicides in the span of two days is highly unlikely." Yami said. "Which is why I have Otogi tied up in his bedroom. He was the only one in and out of their room all night."

"You think that he murdered her?" Yugi shivered.

"Yes."

"But… maybe she just couldn't live with the guilt of that murder." Yugi said.

"Perhaps but I want to keep him tied up just to be safe. I will call the police and they can sort it out. If he's innocent, he's innocent." Yami said. "Now everyone, please. Let us finish breakfast."

"How can we when there are two dead bodies in the house?" Ryou asked.

"Well there is no sense in wasting food; there is nothing we can do." Yami said and held out his plate to Yugi for Pancakes.

* * *

After breakfast everyone had gone their separate ways to think, Yugi and Ryou sat out on the porch. "What's wrong, you've been fidgeting since breakfast?" Yugi asked

"I lied." Yugi paused. "I did leave my room." Ryou's cheek flushed, "I am so embarrassed and this is so not like me."

"Go on." Yugi sat on the edge of his seat.

"I went out to look for a cord."

"A cord?"

"See, Bakura and I are sort of a… thing…" Ryou paused. "He likes to tie me up…Anyway, I had peeked into Anzu's room because the door was open and I wanted to check on her… I didn't go in though because Otogi was serving her tea at the time and I didn't want to spoil the moment."

"I didn't want to tell Yami that because then I would have to explain about the cord to everyone."

"Oh Ryou. That's understandable. Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Yugi smiled. "How long have you and Bakura been together?"

"That goes back to the accusation. See. Bandit Keith was an American tourist in Japan and I was in the city at the time. He met me and we got to talking. I told him I would meet him somewhere for a date but I wasn't interested in him."

"You stood him up."

"Yes. But he found me a few days later and took me into a back alley…" Ryou closed his eyes. "Bakura saved my life that night. He showed up and distracted Keith long enough for me to shove him. Keith stumbled back and into traffic and it was over."

* * *

At the front of the house Seto sat on the porch looking suspiciously at Yami and Jounouchi, who were staring right back at him. "Do you really believe that Otogi murdered his wife?"

"I do." Yami said

"Where is your proof? You can't just tie someone up. Besides he is our butler." Seto said.

"Ya rich boys are so spoiled." Jounouchi added

"Perhaps you would like the butler job, mutt." Seto smirked.

"What did ya call me!"

"You are a dog."

"Enough." Yami's voice boomed. "He is only tied up, if I can figure out what really happened to her then we can rule him out and he can go free."

"What makes you such an expert in all of this?" Seto Asked

"I am an ex detective." Yami said. "Freelance."

"Dat's so cool. So you are like a spy or somthin'?" Jounouchi's eyes lit up with fascination.

"Something like that." Yami let out a long sigh.

* * *

Malik sat alone on the beach and watched the waves push onto the sand and pull back out. It was very lulling. He glanced up at the sky and smiled at how beautiful the heavens looked. Was Marik looking down at him? Malik fell back into the sand and watched the clouds. Even though he had just met Marik, he felt a spark… like part of his soul was whole. Now there was just emptiness. Loneliness.

Later that evening Yugi and Ryou took a walk down to the beach to watch the sunset. They were surprised to see Malik sitting on the sand. "Malik. You missed breakfast. Are you okay?" Yugi asked softly.

"Hey… Yugi… Ryou. You here to play volleyball?" Malik seemed lost.

"Volleyball?" Yugi questioned.

"Yes, the others came down to play just a few moments ago. Jounouchi is a sweet guy. He wanted to take everyone's mind off of the suicide…" Malik looked back out at the ocean.

"We didn't come to play; we didn't even know they were playing." Ryou said. "Do you want to talk? You seem really sad."

"It's only a matter of time before we are all dead, what's the point?" Ryou looked at Yugi.

"Well no one really knows. You just have to live your life the best way you can." Yugi said

"Hey, you guys can go play; I want to be alone a little longer."

Yugi and Ryou nodded and headed around a sand bank toward where the others were playing volleyball. Yugi stopped. Yami jumped up into the air to spike the ball and the sun danced across his perfect chest. Chiseled perfectly and slick with a sheen of sweat. Yugi licked his dry lips and watched as Yami hit the ball back to Jounouchi on the other side of the net.

"Agh!" Jou pouted when he missed.

"Point, Yami." Bakura said and paused seeing Ryou. "There you are."

"Do you really think this is the time or place to be playing volleyball?" Ryou asked

"Yes. It's a great way to relieve stress." Yami said and scooped up his towel and whipped off the back of his neck. "Did the two of you want to play?"

"No, we just came out to watch the sunset." Yugi answered, watching Yami carefully.

"Well I am going up to shower." Seto said and headed toward the house.

"Oh no ya don't!" Jounouchi shouted and ran after him.

"What was that about?" Yugi asked

"Seto called him a dog again and so Seto promised to fight Jou after the game and now he is going after him to get his ass kicked." Bakura smirked

"What?" Yugi rolled his eyes. "He needs to stop picking fights with everyone."

"No, Seto was the one who challenged him to the fight." Yami said. "Oh look." He pointed toward the sky. "The sun is setting."

"Romantic." Ryou said softly and squeaked when Bakura grabbed him and pulled him off to a quiet place, leaving Yami and Yugi alone beneath the soft glow of the orange sky.

"They are lucky they have each other to get through all of this sadness; death, suicide, possible murder. It's all too much." Yugi said softly.

"I know what you mean. Do you have anyone back home?" Yami asked

"No actually. I've been too busy trying to find work that I haven't had time for a boyfriend." Yami moved closer. His angel was gay? Perfect. "Do you have anyone?"

"No." Yami smiled. "In fact I am glad we are alone." Yami turned to face the sunset and grabbed Yugi's hand in his. "I have been fascinated by you ever since I saw you on the cruise ship."

"Y-You have?" Yugi stuttered but didn't pull his hand away, he liked the contact. "I'm nothing special. I let a child die…"

"Oh, it was not your fault, little one." Yami smiled and turned his attention back to his angel. "I will make sure that you are safe."

"Thank you." They were silent for a moment and Yami watched Yugi.

"The sunset is so beautiful." Yugi watched as the sun vanished behind the ocean.

"You are beautiful." Yami breathed, Yugi was startled, when had Yami gotten so close? Yami's hot breath drifted over Yugi's ear and he shivered. "Spend the night with me." Yugi pulled away.

"It's too soon, I just met you."

"I suppose, but when will I ever get the chance to see you again?"

"We will if it's meant to be."

"Leaving it up to fate?" Yami paused. "Insane way to live."

"Why?"

"You can't just sit around and hope life works out. Life is about making your own choices."

"I have always lived my life trusting in fate. Whatever happens, happens." Yugi said. "There has to be a reason we are all here on this island."

"There is…" Yami looked back at the ocean. "Let's get back to the house, it's getting late." Yami let go of Yugi's hand.

"Don't." Yugi said and grabbed his hand once more. "I want to get to know you and I would like to be with you for the rest of the trip if that's okay."

"It's more than okay, little one." Yami winked and Yugi blushed.

* * *

At dinner everyone was showered and refreshed and ready to eat. Death was the last thing on their minds. Once the table was set everyone dug in. Yami fixed a plate for Otogi and left the room to give it to him.

Yugi looked at one of the empty seats, "Where is Malik? He can't be on the beach still, can he?" Yugi looked at the others, no one had an answer.

"I will go look for him." Bakura spoke and got up from his seat and left just as Yami walked in.

"I hope Malik is okay?" Ryou said.

"So do I, maybe we shouldn't have left him on the beach." Yugi sighed. "He was really sad."

"Don't worry Yug'." Jounouchi said and stuffed his face quickly.

"Slow down. Why are you in such a hurry?" Yugi asked.

"Just want to get to bed." Yugi blinked at him. That wasn't Jou at all.

"Slow down." Seto said. His plate was still full. Jounouchi watched the mountain of food on Seto's plate slowly grow larger as it tormented him.

"You are acting really strange, Jou." Yugi shook his head and turned back to the door, "Yami, is Otogi okay?"

"Yes. I untied one of his arms so that he could eat, he won't get far with a chair attached to his arm if he does try to escape." Yami looked out at the beach, lightening lit up the sky. "And it was such a nice day."

"Oh, I hate storms." Yugi shivered.

"You don't have to worry. I said I would protect you. Why don't you sleep in my room tonight?" Yami asked. "I am sure Seto won't mind switching for the night." Yami winked. Seto smirked and Jounouchi swallowed hard against the lump in his throat.

"Am I missing something?" Yugi asked.

"Don't worry, little one, it's nothing." Somehow Yugi found that hard to believe but before he could question further, Bakura ran in panting.

"Malik… he's…. dead."


	6. Seven Little Duel Monsters

**Seven Little Duel Monsters**

* * *

On the beach everyone stood around the body of Malik, there was a chain around his ankle attached to a large rock. "It looks as though he was tied to this rock during low tide, the tides on this beach are rather unpredictable and so they just left him here to drown. When the water was high enough… yes… that's what did it." Yami paused.

"Would he have done this to himself?" Jou asked. "Suicide again?"

"Idiot." Seto glared. "Of course not. He was murdered."

"Right." Yami said. "The reason, Mr. Out called us all here. He wants us all to pay for the crimes he believes we committed."

"But you said there was no Mr. Out." Ryou said.

"Perhaps I was wrong." Yami shrugged and Ryou glared at him.

"I am here just as you all are. I have never been through anything of this nature before." Yami looked up at the clouds above them and wipe a drop of rain from his nose. "Seto, Bakura, help me bring Malik into the house before the rain washes away the evidence."

Yami unchained the man and scooped up the body, wrapping one of the bloated arms around his neck while Seto did the same with the other arm. Bakura grabbed up Malik's legs and the three of them carried the body back up to the house. Yugi, Ryou, and Jou followed them.

They had just made it to the house when the rain came harder. They put Malik's body in his bed and transported Marik to the same room and shut the door.

"This is ridiculous!" Seto said. "We need to call the cops so they can figure this out."

"That was my first thought when I found that Anzu had been murdered. You see I tried to call the police but the main phone lines are out, and I get no cell phone reception out here."

"What about a boat, a raft so we can escape?" Jou asked.

"It is impossible in this weather. We will search the island for a boat in the morning when the storm's cleared up." Yami said.

"But… so we are just supposed to sleep in a house with a mad man trying to kill us?" Yugi asked.

"There isn't anything else we can do." Yami said. "We will all just have to stay in groups. Yugi, You and I will be one Group. Seto and Jou are another, and Bakura and Ryou."

"What about Otogi?" Yugi asked.

"I will put him in the room next to ours and we should be able to hear if he tries anything."

"You still think he killed Anzu?"

"He and his wife were here before any of us. He is the number one suspect in my book." Yami said. "He will be safe if he is not the killer."

* * *

After Yami moved Otogi he settled into his bed and watched as Yugi brushed his hair in Seto's old bed. "I am so scared." Yugi said.

"There is no need. Trust me. We will figure this out."

"But why is someone doing this? It isn't fair."

"Every killer's reasons are different. Do not worry, I will keep you safe." Yami pat the spot next to him on his bed.

"Yami. Did you want to be my partner just to get me into your bed?" Yugi blushed.

"Well now, maybe you should be the detective in this little mystery." Yami smirked. Yugi walked over to him and climbed into the bed.

"Don't try anything funny, Mr." Yugi smiled.

"I would never." Yami smirked and turned the lights out Yugi giggled.

"Stop it."

"Sorry, Little one. My hands have a mind of their own." Yugi giggled again.

* * *

"How can you want to do this when there is a killer in the house?" Jou asked as Seto nuzzled his neck and sniffed his hair.

"That makes things so much more exciting." Seto Said. "You are a bad dog."

"Seto…"

"Hmm?"

"What happened to your brother?" Seto stopped and pulled away and glared slightly.

"Kisara."

"Kisara?"

"She was my brother's girlfriend. She was using him to get money from us. When I found out I had someone take care of her. The bomb was placed in her car but that was the day my brother decided to drive."

"Oh Seto…."

"I don't want your pity. You want to help me? Then get on the floor like the dog you are."

* * *

Ryou sighed and glanced around his room, things were sure getting worse. He was beginning to think that this was the end for all of them. Who would be next? Him? Yugi? Or worse, Bakura?

Bakura shifted in his sleep. "How can you be so calm right now?" Ryou asked as he rested his head on his lover's shoulder. "I love you, 'Kura"

* * *

The next morning brought a clear sky and a bright sun but no one was in a cheerful mood. Otogi had gone missing. The chair was tossed to the side and his cuffs lie forgotten in the hall.

"Where is he?" Yugi stood behind Yami.

"How did he escape?" Jou asked aggravated. "You said you would be able to hear him."

"No one left their rooms last night." Bakura said. "Well at least I was with Ryou all night."

"Seto and I were together all night."

"As were Yugi and I." Yami said. "Someone isn't telling the truth." Yami glared and suddenly a scream tore through the house.

"Ryou!" Bakura ran from the hall and to the kitchen where the scream was heard, the other's followed. "Where are you?"

"Out here!" Ryou called from the shed in the back. The group left the kitchen and joined Ryou in the shed.

There, with an ax lodged in his head was, Otogi.

Yugi looked away and covered his mouth and nose, the smell was horrible. Yami held his angel close. "That's it. No one goes away from the group." Yami said. "We are going to search the island for a raft together."


	7. Six Little Duel Monsters

**Six Little Duel Monsters**

* * *

Yami paced in the living room, they had put Otogi's body in the room with his dead wife. "Alright." Yami spoke finally. "Ryou, Jou, Yugi. I have made a new decision. You three stay here in this room and look out for each other and the rest of us will find something to get us off this island."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Yugi asked softly. "I mean this is very dangerous. Whoever is doing this could try to kill the three of us while you are gone."

"That doesn't seem to be his pattern." Yami ran a hand through his hair. "No, it's better this way. Once we have found something we will all leave together."

"Right, the three of you will be safer anyway. If the killer thinks we are trying to escape, well he will kill us first." Bakura added.

"Be safe!" Ryou said and rushed into his boyfriend's arms, kissing him softly before pulling away.

"I will, Ryou. You know me."

"Yeah… I do… be safe." He teased. Bakura ruffled his hair.

Yami, Bakura, and Seto left the house with high hopes and a vendetta against the killer they might find.

The island was small and it only took a few hours to search every section of the island. They never found a raft or a boat. It's seemed as if they were the only six people on the island.

"This is crazy! We've been searching for hours and nothing." Bakura snarled and threw a rock off the side of the cliff, on which they were standing. "There isn't anyone on this island." The rock Bakura had thrown echoed as it hit the ground. Yami was puzzled; it should have been a splash.

"Nice work Bakura!" Yami peered over the edge of the cliff and smirked. "There is a ledge under there. We need a cord or something so one of us can repel down there."

"I've repelled before. I'll go. I'll be right back." Bakura ran back toward the house to get a rope.

* * *

Yugi and Jou were sitting around the dining table looking at the six statues on the table. "Who is doing this?"

"It will be alright Yugi. I trust Seto and Yami seems very smart about this stuff we should be okay."

"Should? Maybe we all deserve it. I mean if he seems to think it is justice… I mean who we to say…"

"Stop right there! The killer has no right to take the law into his own hands."

"Right, Fate does." Yugi looked at his hands. "Jou, I can't die a virgin."

"What?" Bakura burst into the room. "You are kidding me, right. How old are you?"

"Twenty-four." Yugi blushed.

"Don't worry about that Yugi." Jou said. "And I can't believe that, that is what you are worried about." Jou teased politely.

"Well if I am going to die I think it would be fair to at least experience… that before…."

"Sleep with Yami." Bakura said like it was nothing.

"What?" Yugi was shaking his head now. "No. I can't just… I'm not a…"

"Not a what?" Jou pouted. "Because I slept with Seto last night."

"Oh, how was it." Bakura turned to Jou and Yugi glared.

"Rough but I liked it." Jou smirked "woof woof."

"Oh, god can we please drop this?" Yugi interrupted them. "Why are you here, Bakura?"

"We found a secret ledge on cliff wall and it's the only place we haven't looked. I'm getting a rope so I can go down the side of the cliff and check it out."

"There is one in the shed in the back." Ryou said. "I noticed it when I found Otogi."

"I'll get it." Bakura walked out to the shed, grabbed the rope and sprinted back out to the cliff.

"What took you so long?" Yami glared.

"I just ran into a bit of interesting news." He smirked. "Seems Yugi is still a virgin." Yami coughed. "That's right. If you ever get off this island it might be something to look forward to."

"Shut up and get down there." Yami said

* * *

Bakura came back up the side of the mountain a few moments later. The ledge only lead to a shallow cave, but nothing of significance was found. "It's getting late this is hopeless." Bakura dusted himself off and dusted off his clothes.

"Let's get back to the house, maybe there are hidden rooms in there where someone could hide?" Yami said and lead his team back to the mansion.

The three of them came into the house and suddenly felt safe and warm; the smell of roast was coming from the kitchen. Upon further investigation, Yami and the others had spotted their significant others cooking up a large meal.

"Well, there they are." Yugi smiled. "We were going mad cooped up in this house worried about a killer so we decided to busy ourselves with making dinner."

"This smells fantastic." Yami said, his mouth watering.

At dinner the discussion was filled with mundane questions and boring small talk. "How was the search?" Yugi asked.

"Not good. There is only one way off and that's if the cruise ship returns in a couple of days, that or someone finds out we are missing."

"We are going to search the house next." Seto said.

"Good idea." Yugi said.

"I'll clear the table then help you look; I want another cup of tea to calm my nerves." Ryou said as everyone got up to leave the table.

* * *

Ryou smiled when the last plate was washed and put away. He then sat at the table sipping at his tea. The others had gone in search of an escape in the house. They would find a way out and everything would be normal.

Buzz... Buzz

'A bee?' Ryou glanced around quickly and became very dizzy... a bee…Buzzing around his head. Where was it? He hated bees. Suddenly a black figure walked in and plucked a monster statue from the table and tossed it out the window.

"What did you do that for?" Ryou smiled up at the figure.

The figure held a syringe up to the light. Ryou was distracted by the buzzing until the needle of the syringe caught a glimmer of light. "What are you doing with that?" Ryou winced when the figure yanked his head back and pushed the needle into his neck. The figure vanished.

The buzzing was louder and louder. Ryou covered his ears and tried to scream but his throat was closing up, he gasped for air but found no relief from the tightening in his throat. He clawed at the table and suddenly his body gave out, his head hitting the table and he was gone.

* * *

I am thinking of doing a little Boy on Boy action in the next chapter. Let me know if you want Puppyshipping, Puzzleshipping or both.

Oh sorry the last chapter was short.


	8. Crimes of Passion

**Crimes Of Passion**

If you don't Like Yaoi then you Just read the parts between the 0's

0

Yugi sat on his bed in the dark, hugging his pillow close to his chest; he had never been so terrified in his life. Yugi had found Ryou's body only moments ago. Yami told him to wait up in "Their" room until his investigation was over.

Yugi looked around his room. The clock on the far wall was ticking, beneath that was a small shark piggybank. Yami and Seto sure had a strange theme going on in here.

Yugi got off of the bed and decided to search the room to settle his nerves. He pulled open drawers and looked in closets.

"What are you doing?" Yami asked causing Yugi to jump and grasp at his heart. "I'm sorry, little one; I didn't mean to frighten you."

"That's okay; I was just trying to keep myself busy so I wouldn't let my nerves get the better of me." Yugi said and closed the closet door. "I am two seconds from dying of fright."

"You want to take your mind off of the murders?" Yami looked at Yugi, the wheels in his head turning. "Well perhaps there is a way to kill two birds with one stone."

"What?" Yugi blinked. Yami was going crazy, he had to be, what was he talking about? "Birds?"

"It's an expression." Yami said and he took a few steps toward Yugi and stopped in front of him, their chests only a hair's width from touching. "Meaning, take care of two things with one action." Yami wrapped one arm around Yugi and pressed his hand hard on the small of Yugi's back, yanking him forward.

Yugi's breath hitched and he didn't have time to recover because Yami's lips descended upon his. There wasn't anything particularly special about the kiss but it was comforting and warm. Yugi wanted to kiss back but decided to figure out just what was going on before he lost all coherent thoughts. Yugi placed his hands on Yami's chest and pushed him off. Yami fell back against the wall and licked his lips.

"What's happening?"

"Well I was kissing you."

"No. Why? I told you I wanted to get to know you first."

"Little one, I love you."

"You don't know me."

"I know you."

"You do?"

"You don't remember me, do you?" Yami frowned. "That's not surprising. You see I grew up on your street. You used to get bullied a lot."

"You are...Atem."

"That's right. Your childhood friend."

"How did... when did... You got the flu... you died." Yugi shook his head.

"No, while it is true I got the flu, I did not die. I had to be sent away to Egypt to recover. I guess my body wasn't used to the cold. I wasn't able to return for a few years."

"My mother told me you had died..."

"She never liked me as you recall." Yami took another step toward the boy and stroked his petal soft skin with the back of his fingers. Yugi closed his eyes. Yugi was five and Oshio was about twelve. He had taken to teasing Yugi and one night he had stolen Yugi's Halloween candy. That's when a Mighty Pharaoh saved him; Yami was ten and dressed to the nines in a very realistic Pharaoh costume. He managed to take down Oshio and get back Yugi's candy as well as Oshio's candy as interest.

For two years after that they had been the best of friends, Yugi had started having loving feelings for Yami since them and would think about his night in Pharaoh's clothing. After a while his memory had reduced Yami's form to a shadow in Pharaoh's clothing. He had always dreamed of the day Yami would come back to his life.

"That night you were dressed like an angel." Yami said softly, his lips were close to Yugi's now. "I have thought about you every day since our separation. What started as friendship has grown into an undying love."

"It's the same with me. Oh I always knew that if we were meant to be then fate would bring you back to me." Yugi whispered as Yami's lips brushed slightly over his.

They kissed again but this time it was different. Filled with passion. Yami slowly slid his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip; Yugi parted his lips slowly, allowing Yami to explore his wet cavern. Yami let out a soft moan of approval. His hands ghosted around to Yugi's butt where he grabbed two big handfuls. Yugi gasped and broke the kiss.

"Be my first." Yugi said. "I have been saving myself for you all this time."

"I am flattered but you didn't have to torture yourself for me."

"No, it would have been torture if I had done it with someone else." Yugi looked away. "I know it makes me a freak."

"It does not. I love you."

"I love you too."

0

"Seto, I wanted to talk about last night." Jou said as they settled in Yugi's ex room. Seto turned from the locked door and shined his silvery gun with a rag.

"What is there to talk about?"

"I want to be there for you when it comes to your brother. I am sorry that happened and I am not judging you. I just want to know... I mean it's not good to keep it all bottled up like that. I'm sorry but..."

"You know me. I am not going to change. You have to deal with the way I am or it's over."

"You are right." Jou looked down at his hands, they were folded in his lap, and his legs were folded Indian style.

"I am moving on because..."

"What?"

"If you tell anyone about this I will kill you. I have no problem with that." Jou knew he was lying about that part but he wanted to give Seto the benefit of the doubt and nodded. "A while ago I was visited by a ghost. It was Mokuba. He told me that I was forgiven and that he was going to die anyway."

"You saw... You? You don't believe in things like that."

"I don't. I am just telling you what I saw. Don't make a big deal out of it."

"Oh Seto." Jou smiled.

"Shut up."

"Yes master, should I get the leash?"

Seto cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Yes."

0

* * *

Yugi was on his back on the bed, his button-down shirt torn asunder .his nipples were alert with the cool air in the room. Yami was next to him licking his ear, nibbling, teasing. Swirling. Yugi moaned and brought a hand to rest inside Yami's soft tresses. Yami's hand slowly settled on Yugi's chest and drifted downward. Yugi's soft skin was turning pink from the heat caused by the other.

"You are so soft, little one."

"Oh Yami..."

"Use my real name."

"Atem." Yugi squeaked when Yami pinched one of his nipples. Yami's hand continued to travel down over Yugi's bellybutton and through the boundary of Yugi's waistband. Yugi arched up a bit and held his breath. "I'm scared."

"Don't be. Just enjoy." Yami said and sat up; he watched his hand disappear beneath Yugi's tight pants and watched as Yugi's body arched into his hand searching for more of his touch. Yami looked at his angel's soft face and groaned at the sight. Yugi's eyes were closed slightly, his long black eyelashes resting against his porcelain skin, they held small tears. Yugi's lips were wet, glossy and parted only slightly to let little puffs of air in and out of his lungs. His cheeks were tinted pink.

If Yami's pants weren't tight before they certainly were now. Yami's hand reached their destination and he began to rub Yugi through his underwear. "Ah... Ate... Atem..." Yugi spread his legs and propped himself up on his elbows and thrust up into Yami's hand anxiously.

Yami pulled his hand out and Yugi's body fell back onto the bed. Yugi glared at Yami. "Relax little one." Yami said. "The night is only just beginning."

* * *

"Tell me you want me." Seto ordered, he stood behind Jou, who was on all fours, the leash held tightly in his closed fist. "Obey your master." Seto pulled the leash up yanking Jou's body tight against his. Jou let out a slow shuttering breath as Seto's hard erection bushed against his backside.

"You know I want you." Jou yelped as his bottom was smacked rather harshly. "I want you!"

"Good boy." Seto smirked and let the leash go. Jou smiled when Seto pulled him up on his feet. They stood now, body's touching. No words. Seto slid his palm up the length of Jou's chest, his button-up shirt torn open to reveal the valley of skin. Small bumps of excitement were left in the wake of Seto's hand.

Jou let his hand fall back and onto Seto's shoulder. Seto took advantage if it and kissed Jou's cheek, his cornflower hair sweeping over his features. "Hmm."

Gently, Seto pulled the leash and collar off of Jou then returned his hands back to the soft, heated, skin of Jou's chest. Jou's breath hitched as Seto's fingers pinched at both of his nipples. Seto smiled and pushed his hands down into Jou's pants without warning. Jou thrust forward and moaned at Seto's tortuous hands.

"Please."

"Shh." Seto cooed and stopped his movements just enough to let Jou's pants and boxers to fall to the ground. Jou stepped out and Seto bent him forward slightly.

Knowing what to do, Jou placed both of his hands on the bed before them and spread his legs a bit. "Hmm." Seto shed his clothing and grabbed Jou's hips in both of his warm hands.

"Do it." Jou wiggled his ass and spread his legs wider. "I want it now."

"This is why I love you. So wild, so defiant, so... submissive to me." Seto held Jou's hips steady and thrust home in one quick movement. Jou's scream was enough to make him cum right then and there but he fought the urge.

Seto waited a moment for Jou's body to loosen up to him before pulling out to the tip and thrusting back in. Jou closed his eyes tight, his fingers curling around the blankets on the bed. His screams making Seto thrust harder and faster and suddenly Jou saw white. He gasped and stiffened up. "What's this then?" Seto pulled back and struck that spot again.

"More." Jou whispered. "Do that again..."

"Very well, my puppy deserves a treat anyway." Seto said and thrust in over and over nailing Jou's prostate dead on. Jou whimpered for he was so desperately seeking his own release. His prayers were answered when Seto's hand came around to pump his hardened manhood.

Jou moaned out his pleasure loudly, he didn't care if the people on the mainland heard him. They were in a steady rhythm but Jou couldn't take it any longer. He thrust back against Seto and cried out his release. Seto thrust into Jou a few more times before finishing as well.

Seto pulled out of his lover and turned him around, forcing him into a mind blowing kiss. Jou wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed him back. This kiss was different from the others; behind it was a promise of equality and love, a promise that, if they got out of this alive, there would be many happy years to share.

* * *

"Well it seems Seto and Jou are having a good time. Let's see if we can do better." Yami smirked, his hands came around to the back of Yugi's pants and he tugged them off and tossed them to the ground, next to come off were Yugi's boxers.

Yugi shivered and started to close his legs out of shyness but Yami would have none of it. He lightly cupped Yugi's kneecaps and spread his legs once more and before Yugi had time to register what was happening Yami had engulfed his entire length. Yugi let out a silent scream. Wet... warm... soft tongue sliding up and down his length teasing him. Yugi looked down between his legs and blushed, Yami was looking right back at him, his hardness in his mouth.

It was so hot, to see Yami looking at him, doing that to him. Yugi closed his eyes but opened them again when Yami squeezed his ass hard. When had his hands moved back there? Yugi closed his eyes again and again Yami squeezed. Yugi looked back at him, Yami wanted him to watch. It was getting so hard. The pleasure... he wanted to close his eyes to enjoy the full power of it.

Yami could feel that Yugi was close and wasn't sure he could handle going twice so he let Yugi fall from his mouth before he could finish. Yugi looked down at him with a small pout on his lips. "It's alright little one." Yami got off of the bet and moved over to his suitcase and pulled out a bottle of lubrication and walked back to Yugi.

"You always carry that around with you?"Yugi asked but Yami didn't answer, he simply smirked and walked back to the bed. He tossed the bottle on the bed next to Yugi and peeled off his clothes. Yami crawled back onto the bed, grabbed the bottle and coated himself. "Wow. That's not going to fit."

"Yes it will." Yami said. "Turn over." Yugi rolled onto his stomach and Yami looped his arms around him and pulled his body up a bit so he was on all fours and pressed his tip through Yugi's tight entrance. Yugi lurched forward in an effort to escape the pain. Yami leaned down and left small kisses along Yugi's spine. "Relax." Yami sat back on his legs pulling Yugi with him. Yugi's body fell slowly against Yami and suddenly Yami was all the way in.

"Oh."

"See, nice and slow." Yami said.

"That's... really...weird..." Yugi moaned as Yami thrust up experimentally. "No, that's good..."

"Hmm. Now just let your body go." Yami held his hips.

He didn't have to wait long because Yugi started to bounce slowly causing Yami to moan softly. It was nice. Yugi shuttered at the feeling of Yami's rigged hardness inside of him. He rode Yami slowly for a few moments but he wanted more. Yami sensed this and pushed Yugi back onto all fours and thrust in hard. Yugi screamed. "More!"

"As you wish my angel." Yami grabbed hold of Yugi's hips tighter and hammered into Yugi will all that he had. Yami reached around to Yugi's hardness and pumped his hand in time with his thrusts. Saving the best for last, Yami stuck Yugi's prostate several times.

"ATEM!" Yugi screamed his name over and over until finally the heat deep inside of him built up too much and he came hard all over the perfect sheets. Yami spilled into Yugi and panted softly. It felt good to have Yugi's heat around him.

"I love you..." Yugi whispered before passing out beneath his lover.

"I love you too." Yami smirked down at his newest conquest. "Yes, things will work out just as I expected. "And I will take you home and we can finally be happy together."

* * *

I made this a lemon chapter because some people don't like Yaoi. (I didn't until a few years ago) Anyway this was for all of us perverts out there. Stay tuned for the next chapter.)


	9. Five Little Duel Monsters

Five little Duel Monsters

* * *

Bakura wandered back to the house slowly, he had spent the night on the cold beach. His lover was gone and he had no reason to go on… well there was one reason, he would have to find Ryou's killer and get his revenge.

"Where have you been?" Seto Asked as he pushed himself off of the outer wall he had been casually leaning on.

"None of your business."

"You could have been killed."

Bakura glared at Seto quickly, was he trying to threaten him? "I will not be killed so easily."

"I see."

"Kaiba, leave him alone…. He just lost Ryou." Yami said as he walked out to them. He handed Seto a cup of hot tea. "Tea, Bakura?"

"No." Bakura looked away. How Ryou loved tea. "It looks like it will be overcast for most of the day, so if we are going to make a signal fire then it will have to have dark smoke." Bakura walked into the house.

Yami looked up at the sky in wonderment and nodded. "I was already thinking that."

"After the tea we will go search for something to burn. I am tired of being here."

"As am I." Seto added and took a long sip of his tea. "My gun went missing last night." He added.

"Oh?"

"I just had it last night, I was talking with Jou and well someone must have taken it while I was a sleep."

"I wouldn't worry about it."

"Oh? Why do you say that?"

"The rhyme doesn't mention anything about a gun."

"What?" Seto rolled his eyes. "Maybe he is done, or he knows there is only a little time left before we get the cops here and he wants to finish us all off right now."

"I don't think so." Yami said. "Regardless, we have little time to get this fire started."

"Yes." Seto set his tea cup down and walked back into the house but paused mid-way. "The next line in the Rhyme is _five little monsters going through a door, one got stuck and then there were four._ How do you suppose the killer will manage that?"

"I don't want to stick around to find out." Yami said. "Tell Yugi that we should be back within the hour and that he should stay will Jounouchi."

"Tell him yourself." Seto stated and continued his journey into the house, passing Yugi on the way.

"Are you going out alone?" Yugi held on to the right side of the doorframe, he shook slightly.

"Seto is coming with me."

"But the killer is still out there somewhere."

"We will be safe."

"An-and Jou told me that Mr. Kaiba's gun went missing last night."

"My, love. Don't worry, please. This fire is our only way out. If we are to die then I would at least like to have tried to get off of this god forsaken island." Yami crossed the space between them and cupped his new lover's cheek. "Trust me."

Yugi looked into his first's beautiful ruby eyes and felt safe. He nodded and Seto walked back out with a few knives from the kitchen. "I thought it would be nice if we had a little bit of protection."

"Let's go before it's too late." Bakura added and the three left.

Yugi watched them until they vanished behind a hill. "Please come back safe." Yugi slid down the doorframe and watched the horizon.

* * *

Yami, Bakura, and Seto started with the fire and set out in different directions to find something that would burn black in contrast with the sky. Bakura passed a few tall palm trees. "I won't be able to reach them." He said to himself and started to head back before he was stopped by a small cave. A red light seemed to be coming out of it.

He scanned his mind for what would cause a light like that and decided that whatever it was it would be electrical and maybe a way to call for help. Bakura walked toward it and glanced inside but all he could see was a small glow. He walked in deeper and stopped as the red light took shape.

He reached down and picked up the small device. He dropped it. The moment he picked up the device he felt a small tug. He had triggered some sort of a trap. Bakura looked at the entrance to the cave. The ground began to shake. Bakura ran for the door.

"Bakura RUN!" Yami called from the entrance of the cave as rocks began to fall from the top of the cave. Bakura ran as fast as he could. Seto was there too and he could almost touch the light… almost. The rocks of the cave fell in on him and he was crushed beneath the boulders.

"Bakura!" Yami screamed and waited for the smoke to clear, for a sign that Bakura was alright. "Dammit!" Yami ran to the rubble and began to dig through boulders.

Seto watched him. Horrified. Stuck in a door… a door could be an entrance…. A cave entrance? This killer was something else. They were not going to make it off the island alive. "Stop. He's gone. We have to get this fire started."

"Right." Yami stopped.

* * *

Yugi ran to the door as Yami and Seto walked back. "Jou they're back!" Yugi ran down and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. "You came back alive!" Yami held him back for a second. "What?"

"Bakura…" Yami said simply and took Yugi's hand. "The fire is going, now we just have to wait."

"No…." Yugi slid down to the ground and covered his eyes as the tears started to fall. "Why?"

"There are only four of us left." Jou added.

"The last four. We will get off of this island." Yami vowed. "I will not let a madman run my life or decide when it will end. Let's gather our belongings and wait by the fire. We will sit and watch each other. He won't try to kill us all at once."

"Alright." Jou said and helped Yugi off of the ground. "Let's go back home, Yugi."


	10. Four Little Duel Monsters

**Four Little Duel Monsters**

* * *

Yugi paced the room, from dresser to suitcase and back again filling his bag with his belongings. The haphazard way he threw things in was driving him crazy. But there was no time to be organized when there was a killer on the loose.

Jou sat on the bed, he bag never having been unpacked, and he watched his friend with interest. "Yugi, you need to relax."

"Relax! How can I relax? We are all gonna die… I don't even know why I am packing. Someone who went through this much trouble is not just going to let us leave, I hope you know that."

"Well I am not givin' up, so long as I can still breathe. We are getting out of here and I am going to live in a mansion." Yugi looked at his friend. Jou Blushed.

"You mean to tell me that Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba corp. and biggest asshole in domino, asked you, Jounouchi, Katsuya, past street thug with no money at all, to move in with you?"

"Uh… Yeah." Jou rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Jesus." Yugi took a long breath, "I guess it takes a killer to show us how to grow up."

"Yeah, and that's why we have to get off this island. This is something new for me, something I've always wanted. Love and a family." Yugi smiled. He knew of Jou's most secret wish but never thought he would hear Jou say it so bluntly.

"Alright. I suppose we can't give up." Yugi zipped his bag closed.

They walked out toward the edge of a cliff where the fire had been started. Yami and Seto took turns maintaining the fire while Jou and Yugi gathered their things.

Yami added a few leaves to the fire and smiled at Yugi upon seeing him. "My Angel." Yugi blushed at that and dropped his bag on the ground and sat down on top of it. "Have everything you need?"

"I do but I would give it all away just to keep my life. Has anyone seen the fire yet?" Yugi looked out onto the horizon, toward the mainland. The ocean was empty. "I guess not." He sighed.

"Hm." Yami stood up and looked out over at the house. "Have you seen Kaiba Anywhere? He missed his shift."

"What?" Jou asked. "That's not funny."

"I'm not joking. You didn't see him in the house?" Yami asked again, he stood tall now, worry in his eyes.

"No, there isn't anyone in there." Yugi stood up again. "We have to go find him."

"Yugi, you stay here. Jou and I will go find him." Yami said.

"You can't leave me here alone! I'll be killed for sure."

"We can't let the fire die or we will all be killed."

"I will go with Jou and, you can stay here. You can take care of yourself." Yugi protested.

"Well Yugi I think you should feel safe, you do, after all have Kaiba's gun." Yugi paused. "Come now, Yugi, give me a little more credit. Did you really think I wouldn't notice?"

"Yugi, how could you do that? Seto could have killed you. I just looked at it and he got all defensive." Jou added.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice when you left the bed? And you returned so shakily." Yami continued. "I don't blame you at all, my angel."

"Fine I will stay." Yugi drew the gun from his suitcase and sat back down, ready to shoot at anyone who would try to kill him. "Just hurry back. I don't want to have to kill anyone…. Not again…"

"Yug'…"

"We have no time to feel sorry, let's just find Seto and get out of here."

"Be Safe!" Yugi called to them when they were out of sight.

* * *

Yami and Jou headed back toward the house, Seto had told Yami Earlier that he was going to the house to pick up a few things. He should have run into Yugi and Jou at some point.

"If something happened to him… I'm gonna find the killer and get rid of him myself." Jou vowed.

"Calm down." Yami stopped suddenly.

"What is it?"

"Shh!" Yami listened again.

"We're sorry…" a faint sound was heart followed by a shallow beeping sound.

"It's a phone." Jou said. "How is there a working phone?"

Yami stopped and placed his ear up against the wall. "There is a room behind here."

"What…" Jou paused.

Yami began tapping on the wall and pulled back when he reached a book case. He wedged his fingers behind it and began to pull. The shelf fell forward spilling its contents on the floor and revealed a pocket door.

"What the…"

"Perhaps our killer is hiding in here." Yami whispered. He carefully rounded the fallen bookcase and slid the pocket door into the wall.

The first things that caught Yami's eye were the eight glowing monitors, the pictured almost every corner of the island, each seemed to flip through several different channels. The killer could see and know where everyone was at any given time.

"Seto!" Jou fell to his knees and Yami's eyes fell from the screens do the body of the CEO Beneath them. His head was bashed in. Yami's eyes traveled lower to the shark bank that had once been in their room. Seto Kaiba had been bludgeoned to death, ironically by the same thing he had lived his life for.

"This is going too far."

"How could this have happened?" Jou looked up at Yami. "You are supposed to be the hero…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I felt safe with you here, like you could catch the bastard before any of this happened." Jou looked up at Seto and looked away once more. "Why are you doing this to us?"

Yami looked down at Seto's hand and closed his eyes, he didn't want to have to do this, and Jou was Yugi's best friend… "Jou you have to understand something." Yami said smoothly as he drew a knife from his pocket, the words 'teddy' engraved into the hilt of it. "My father, Theodore Atemu Bear, was a man of mystery, a man of the law. He had shown me many things while I was growing up."

"You see, I learned that there are many ways to catch killers, things killers leave behind. I learned how to cover those things up as well. When my father was killed on the job I found myself smiling. I wanted more death, more blood. I wanted to commit the perfect crime."

"You can't do this." Jou looked at the screen and at Seto's hand. "The murders have all been taped."

"Of course. I needed Seto to find this room and play the tape, a needed him to call the mainland with that phone."

"You planned all of this?"

"I did." Yami smiled and knelt down to Jou's level. "I am sorry that you had to find out this way, I was planning on letting you live since Yugi is so fond of you."

"Yugi? Was he…"

"Don't finish that sentence. Yugi had nothing to do with this, he is pure… I never planned on killing him. I wanted to get him here so that we could meet again. I had no idea you and he were so close. But how can I trust you to keep this secret?"

"So what, you'll just stab me and leave me here to die? How does dat' fit into your rhyme?"

"This is the most simple of them all. My father's name was Theodore, Teddy for short."

"Teddy…bear." Jou looked up at him. "You devil! Yugi won't love a killer!"

"We will see." Yami grabbed Jou's head and pulled him close and dragged the sharp end of the knife across neck, from ear to ear. "I've never been sorry to kill someone… before this moment." Yami placed Jou's hand into Seto's.


	11. NeverEnding Escape

**Never-ending Escape**

* * *

Yugi looked down at the gun in his hand, it felt heavy and cold in his small hands. He began to wonder if someone like him should be saved but He didn't have much time to dwell on his thoughts. The sound of a ship's horn caught his attention and he stood up, the gun fell to the dirt beneath his feet. "a ship!" Yugi smiled and waved both of his arms, he knew they couldn't see him but it felt good.

"Yami!" Yugi ran back toward the house. His legs were on fire when he reached the door and he yanked it open. He heard a small electronic voice, a phone? "Yami?" Yugi walked in further.

"Yugi will never love a killer!" it was Jounouchi. Yugi's heart skipped a beat and he was frozen. The last thing Yugi heard was Jou's soft breath hitch. Yugi shook away his fear and stepped into the hall. Yami was there, placing Jou's hand in Seto's.

Yugi felt his body shiver as a cold washed over him, why had he left the gun back by the fire? Yami turned and stopped at the entrance to the secret room. "Yugi." His name fell from Yami's lips like a bomb. "My, Angel."

"Angel?" Yugi backed up. "You…"

"Yugi don't be afraid of me."

"Killer…." Yugi turned, he knew he didn't have a chance to fight Yami off but he had to try anyway.

"Yugi, Come back! Let me explain!" Yami was after him.

Yugi ignored him and kept running until he reached the fire and ran faster toward the edge of cliff. Suddenly he was yanked back into a powerful embrace. "Let go! You Monster!" Yami winced at that comment but continued to hold his lover tightly.

"Call me what you want, My angel. I never intended on killing you."

"Then why did you?"

"No, you misunderstand, I had every intention of killing the others, but it is you I wanted to keep." Yami whispered and kissed Yugi's neck softly.

"Stop! You are a murderer."

"They all deserved it." Yami said. "You don't remember, Five-thousand years is a long time, but Yugi I want you to remember. What they did to us, what they did to you." They all needed to pay for what they did. And it is a deal I made with the gods."

"Wh-What are you talking about, with the gods? Five-thousand years…" Yugi shook his head, something was making his vision blur.

"Listen to me then, and remember." Yugi fell limp in his arms. "In the time of the great pharaohs, there was a young prince. This prince was the hope in a time of terrible darkness. The prince was lost in the desert one day and saw a beautiful light, a flower that was never meant to be anyone's. The Prince was greedy and wanted this light for himself.

This light was a young dancer, his movements were of water and air, his voice was beautiful and he was free, he had no family, no friends, he was just as the earth, free to live and grow. The Prince was warned never to go near such beauty, warned not to take what the gods had given. The prince ignored all of the warnings and became friends with the light, he had fallen in love with the warmth and the light had fallen for the young prince.

Soon after the prince and his light were to be married, secretly, only the people of the royal court knew. Before the marriage could take place, a series of events happened, worse than those of the great plagues. The Nile went dry, the sky became black and rains fell, rains that ate away at everything: houses, animals, and people. The ground shook and great winds circled. The people of the court were convince, that it was because the Pharaoh had taken the light, they were being punished."

"Stop." Yugi whispered, tears rolled down his cheek. "Please, I don't want to hear this…" Yami nodded, this happened every time.

"The people of the court grabbed the Prince and made him watch as the remaining members of his royal court murdered his light in an attempt to give the light back to the gods. They wanted to save Egypt. I had to watch them take the light away, I was that Prince. You are that light and the people I killed were the people in my royal court."

"Yami…"

"I made a deal with the gods, I wanted to keep you. I wished you back to life. Because of the cruel way you were taken from me they decided to let me have you. But I have a curse on my head, I was warned not to take you and they needed to punish me. So every life cycle for the rest of eternity I have to seek out those who killed you in Egypt and kill them. This is what keeps you alive."

"But… so the others…. But they were alive, why was I?"

"Because I killed them last life cycle, now because I killed them you will be born again. If I didn't kill them then I would lose you, you are allowed to go back to heaven if I fail. I am doomed to run this earth for eternity. My soul is forever trapped here."

Yugi turned around in his arms. "Why did you do that for me? If you would have just gone on living then the two of us could have the afterlife. Be together forever. I never want to be separated from you."

"Then I must continue to kill. You must continue to forget me."

"It isn't right for you to have to commit such terrible crimes just to keep me alive."

"My Angel, I would do this even if you didn't want me to, this is a curse and I willingly chose it because I love you."

"I love you too. But what do we do now?" Yugi looked down as the ship docked, cops filed out like ants. "They will take you to prison."

"No they won't." Yami kissed Yugi's forehead and took his hand. "There is a hidden cave on the other side of the island, there is a boat, and I can get us away from here. Only question is, will you come with me?"

Yugi looked back toward the house and then back at Yami. His heart and soul were still irrevocably bonded to Yami's forever, "Yes."

* * *

The End


End file.
